


Pass It Back and Forth

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: ...and it turns into sex!, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Yuleporn, Yuletide, Yuletide 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: It's 1991 and Nirvana are on tour. On a day without a show, Dave and Kurt have the chance to get to know each other better. Much better. ;-)He looked beautiful and inviting, his chin tilted back baring the smooth and prickly expanse of his neck, one large hand resting on his slowly rising chest, the other palm-up on the bed beside him, the smouldering joint sitting in the ashtray on top of the sheets.





	Pass It Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorhathor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. I am in no way affiliated with Nirvana or any of its members. All real names are used in a strictly fictional context, and the characters depicted are imaginative creations based loosely on publicly available information. This story was written with love and no offence is intended!

Kurt fell over backwards out of his seat and landed on the floor with a loud exclamation. Dave was pretty sure this was deliberate. They hadn't done an interview this bad in a while; the guy asking the questions was a moron and seemed to know absolutely nothing about real music, never mind their own band. The dumbass actually pronounced it “Nervannuh”. Kurt had been letting Krist have fun bullshitting his way through the interview as outrageously as possible while he and Dave offered supporting sarcastic remarks that went straight over the interviewer's head, and Dave could sense that Kurt had had enough long before he backed out in a literal sense. Dave and Krist followed Kurt's lead and got up to make a quick escape. 

"Could you fucking believe that guy?" Kurt said as soon as they were out of ear-shot. He laughed incredulously. "Bay City fucking Rollers. He actually bought that shit."

"I know. Jesus Christ,” Dave said, “You work in the music industry and somehow have no instinct that a band like that is _not_ an influence on _anybody, ever?_ "

"He was just one of those assholes who laughed at people like us at school, you know?" Krist said, retrieving a cigarette from Kurt's jacket pocket.

"Totally. And we _still_ have to put up with them," Kurt replied, annoyed. He pulled his lighter out of a different pocket and handed it to Krist.

Krist paused to light the cigarette, taking a drag. "Well, joke's on them, we're the ones laughing now,” he said. “How do you get a job being that clueless?” He handed the cigarette to Dave, who had a quick puff and made a smoke ring that floated lazily up over their heads.

Kurt gave Dave a friendly shove on the shoulder. “Show-off,” he said, smirking. Dave grinned and did two more rings in quick succession, which Kurt jumped up to swat out of the air as they floated past him.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later, ok?,” Krist said, “I promised I'd give Shelli a call and she'll be getting off work soon."

“You just talked to her two days ago,” Kurt complained, “why do you need to call again?”

“Well,” Krist said slowly, “Contrary to some prevailing beliefs in this particular social circle, I am actually married to her, not you.” As he said the word 'you' he poked Kurt on the end of his nose, regarding him fondly.

Kurt made a half-hearted glare at Krist. “Traitor,” he said, and despite the twinkle in his eye Dave was not entirely sure he was joking.

“And anyway,” Krist added, “We've been wanting to try phone-sex.” He kept a perfectly straight face. At one time Dave would have thought he was serious, but he'd spent enough time around this goof now to know he was rarely serious about anything.

“Gross! Too much information,” Dave exclaimed and he and Kurt looked at each other and broke into a simultaneous chorus of “Love Shack”, which had been ear-worming its way through their touring crew all month.

“Dammit! No! I just got that out of my head!” Krist clapped his hands over his ears. He looked around wildly, and, spotting their touring van that was waiting to take the three of them back to the hotel, dashed off towards it. Dave and Kurt pursued him for a few yards, yowling the obnoxious lyrics to the song even louder than before, but soon gave up, laughing.

“Hey! You have the calling card, right?” Kurt yelled at Krist. He got a thumbs-up in response. “He's good,” he said to Dave, “Let's go.”

“Where are we going?”

“I still wanna check out that record store we saw when we were coming in,” Kurt said, and stole the cigarette from where it hung from Dave's lip. “I think it's just a few blocks from here.”

“Cool, let's do it.”

~

Kurt was glad to be done with promotional stuff for the day. They'd done three phone interviews, for a magazine and two student newspapers, prior to the video one they'd just finished and he was sick of being interrogated about his inner thoughts and feelings and whatever deep secret meanings people wanted to ascribe to his lyrics. The student writers had at least done their homework on the band and possessed the basic facts about Nirvana, such as it was, but the supposedly “professional” interviewer wasn't even aware of the most obvious information that could be dug up with minimal effort from magazines or the album sleeve. It seemed like he hadn't even looked at the press kit they'd sent a week ago. Kurt sometimes wished he was a journalist himself, so he could show them all how it should be done.

He pulled on the cigarette and handed it back to Dave, who was talking about a record he needed for his collection that he'd heard at a party a while back. “Sorry, I spaced out. What record?” Kurt said as they skirted a homeless guy and his shopping cart full of stuff.  


“ _[Fear Of A Black Planet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAEB914yOcw&list=PL692303920E4E60D1)_ by Public Enemy,” Dave repeated. “Have you heard it?”

“No, not yet.”

“I think you'll like it. It's as good as their debut. Kicks you in the ass.”

“Cool, let me borrow it when you get it.”

“Hey! Have you boys found Jesus?” the homeless man called after them. He sounded super drunk. Kurt and Dave glanced at each other, smirks blossoming on their faces, and then turned back around to go see how this would play out. The skinny old man was sprawled against the brick wall behind him, a crumpled paper bag and its glass contents clutched in his gnarled hand. His face was red, nose puffy, and he had a scruffy grey beard that matched the weathered grey of the old beanie he wore on his head. Some of his front teeth were missing. Kurt wondered how close he himself was to ending up like this. He could totally see it happening if his music career didn't take off.

“I think Jesus tried to find me, once,” Kurt said to the man. “I don't think he spends a lot of time in America, though.”

“I sure haven't seen him around,” Dave agreed.

“This kid's got a good head on his shoulders!” the old man exclaimed excitedly, pointing his thinly disguised bottle at Kurt. “You—you, have you been to church?”

“Not recently,” Kurt said, curious where this was going. “I used to go when I was younger.”

“What'd you think of it?” the old man said, squinting at Kurt's face and leaning forward eagerly.

Kurt pursed his lips and frowned a little, brow creasing. “Uh... well, it seemed like everyone was basically an idiot who was deliberately misinterpreting Jesus's words so they could hate people who were different from them. Like, there are a few good things in the Bible, but no one pays any attention to that.”

“YES!” the old man barked triumphantly, slamming his bottle on the sidewalk with a jarring clank. Kurt and Dave both jumped a little at the vehemence of the exclamation and shot amused glances at each other. The old man didn't seem to notice. He started to rant at the two of them, slurring his words, his eyes bugging out a little with his excitement. “Do you boys know that 'Jehovah' from the Bible is actually an alien from another galaxy who wants to enslave humanity?” He didn't wait for a response, but continued immediately. “He's already doing it through religious brainwashing and mind-control technology. TV and movies are types of alien mind-control! That's why I haven't watched TV in 30 years—“

“I hate TV, too,” Kurt tried to say, but the old man kept on talking as if he hadn't heard a thing. Kurt looked at Dave and shrugged. He'd tried, anyway. Dave dug in his pocket and pulled out a dollar, leaning in to hand it to the man. “Here, we have to go, but this is to help with a new bottle. Yours is broken.”

This successfully interrupted the tirade as the old man held the covered bottle up to his eyes, squinting to see the red stains spreading across the brown paper. “Dammit!” he shouted, and Dave and Kurt glanced at each other and hurried away from the increasingly rageful scene on the sidewalk as the man mourned his lost wine.

Kurt turned and walked backwards a few steps to watch as the old man threw the bottle out into the street, then seemed regretful and attempted unsuccessfully to get up to go retrieve it. Kurt was actually a little disturbed at how much he could relate to the homeless man's rant. Humans were definitely brainwashed by the mainstream media, but Kurt was quite sure that the hate and misinformation so many people liked to spew had entirely earthly origins. He was glad when Dave interrupted his train of thought.

“I wanna be like that when I grow up!” Dave said in a squeaky imitation of a child's voice, once they were safely out of earshot.

Kurt grinned. Dave could always bring him back to the present moment when he got too wrapped up in his thoughts. Kurt really enjoyed being around Dave's ebullience and irrepressible sense of humour, and was very glad he and Krist had invited Dave to join the band. He was a great fit. “Me too!” he squeaked back at Dave, “I want my own shopping cart and greasy sweatshirt!”

“I think you're already dressed for the part, actually,” Dave said, aiming a mock-sceptical eye at Kurt's jeans, which had huge holes in the knees.

“Shut up! You don't look any better,” Kurt said, smiling.

Dave deadpanned it. “Yeah, I do. I look 12% less homeless than you. That is a fact.”

“Twelve percent? Lies! What's your source? You look 10% less homeless than me, _at best_.”

“I did a telephone survey of members of this band and 66% of Nirvana agrees that Dave looks less homeless than Kurt. So put that in your pipe and smoke it.”

Kurt took a last breath of cigarette smoke and let it out again. “Ok, sounds official, but who looks more homeless: me or Krist?”

Dave paused dramatically, regarding Kurt from the corner of his eye. “I plead the fifth,” he said, finally.

Kurt stopped to stub out the remains of the cigarette, grinning. “Smart move. I know how to make sure bodies don't get found.” He put his arm around Dave's shoulders as they continued onward. “What's the best song on that Public Enemy album?”

~

Kurt had been right, the record store was only a little way from the venue where they'd be playing tomorrow, where they had just been interviewed. It was a really big one, too, with posters lining the towering walls all the way up to the ceiling, and three different rooms full of albums and t-shirts and books from any band you could name. Dave always felt like a kid in a candy store at places like these, and he could see Kurt felt the same by the way his eyes lit up when they entered the building and got a glimpse of the interior. They both headed straight to the punk and hardcore section and started combing the stacks for treasure.

“Check it out!” Kurt said a few minutes later, holding a single up in triumph. It was one by [Flipper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpUufEMnU3w) that he'd been hunting for for years. Dave gave him a thumbs up, and the two continued showing each other their finds as they went, chatting happily about this or that album or band until their respective searches took them to different ends of the room.

At one point Dave looked up from browsing and noticed Kurt had an admirer who was attempting to engage him in conversation while standing just a little too close. This happened occasionally and it was always a source of amusement for Dave to watch how quickly people would flee when all six feet and seven inches of Krist appeared and put a protective hand on Kurt's shoulder. But Krist wasn't with them at the moment, and this guy was really getting in Kurt's face. Kurt was very clearly trying to brush him off, using one-word replies and overt “buzz off” body language, but it wasn't making a dent in the man's determination to get a phone number. Dave kept an eye on the situation, wondering if he should help out. He didn't want to step on Kurt's toes; Kurt was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but Dave also knew that he usually avoided confrontation and didn't enjoy dealing with this shit. And anyway, Dave was getting just a tad jealous and feisty watching this dude practically drool over Kurt.

He couldn't lie to himself. He'd been crushing on Kurt for a while now. Kurt was funny and smart and sweet (if you got his good side), and there was something a bit melancholy about him that made Dave want to hug him and make him laugh. He was also incredibly attractive. Just Dave's type, to be honest: blonde, scruffy, and super cute.

Dave looked up again and Kurt met his eyes, making an exaggerated grimace and glancing in the direction of his current annoyance, whose view of Kurt's face was currently blocked by Kurt's long hair. Dave responded with a nod and wink and headed in Kurt's direction. Making a quick decision as he neared Kurt, Dave slid a hand around the back of Kurt's neck when he reached him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. “Find anything good, babe?” he asked Kurt casually, letting his hand rest on Kurt's shoulder and directing a hard stare over Kurt's head at the other man. Kurt's face flashed a look of surprise for a moment before he regained his cool and replied, “Yeah, I'm about ready to go. You?”

The guy who'd been pestering Kurt seemed to deflate a little with disappointment and made his exit, leaving them in peace. Dave smiled. Victory. Victory on two counts, in fact: Even if he never got to do anything else with Kurt, at least he'd kissed him, now. They finished their shopping successfully, coming away with several records each from their personal wish lists, and decided to go for hot dogs at the cart that stood a few doors down from the record shop.

* * *

The hot dogs turned out to be a bad dinner idea, since Kurt had to run to the nearest bathroom to puke his back up almost immediately after eating it. Dave hurried in after him and held his hair for him. This hurt so much to see over and over again – there was nothing he could do to help beyond what he was doing now and it fucking sucked. Kurt just couldn't keep his food down all the time. He'd been to doctor after doctor and none of them had helped him; he still didn't know what was wrong with him.

The worst part for Dave was that Kurt was always miserable afterwards. But that's what he had Dave and Krist for, so Dave put his arm around his friend's shoulders and led him back to the hotel. Krist was still on the phone when they arrived, and he waved at them out of his hotel room door, his ear still cradled to the receiver, the cord of which was stretched tight behind him. They waved back and skedaddled, letting him enjoy his conversation, heading to Dave's room instead. Kurt took a side trip to his own room to brush his teeth, and when he came back and settled onto Dave's bed he still looked pretty down, his eyes sad and faraway, so Dave sauntered over as innocently as possible and flopped down on the bed on his stomach, a carefully neutral expression on his face. Kurt knew Dave well enough by now to know something was up. “What?” he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Dave.

“A Freudian slip is when you say one thing and mean your mother,” Dave replied. Kurt sputtered and started giggling, so Dave pressed on with, “Why did the scarecrow win an award? He was out standing in his field.” This was met with a snort and more giggles. Kurt had on that great big grin Dave thought was so beautiful, and he suppressed his own smile, trying to keep a straight face for the next one. “Corduroy pillows are the latest bedroom trend. They're making headlines.” Kurt burst out loudly laughing at that one, so Dave hit him with the last one.

“Sex while camping is fucking in tents.”

Kurt blinked. “How is that a joke?” They stared at each other. “Wait.” Dave waited. “Dammit.” It was Dave's turn to laugh. “Why'd you have to tell me that? Jeez.”

“That joke is a pyramid scheme: You have to tell at least three other people or you'll die.”

“That's not a pyramid scheme, that's a horror movie.”

“Same thing.”

Kurt started giggling again. _God, he's so cute like that,_ Dave thought. _And I am hopeless._ Trying to squelch his probably embarrassingly twitterpated smile, Dave said, “You wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” Kurt replied. “Let's see if there's something funny on.” 

Dave slid off the bed to go browse the cable channels the hotel offered and Kurt came up behind him and put his arms around Dave's waist in a loose hug, leaning his weight against him and resting his chin on Dave's shoulder to peer at the TV. “You're so short,” he said, “It's nice.”

“Ppfff, I'm not short, I'm six foot. You're the shorty here.” Dave pressed the channel button and tried not to be distracted by Kurt's warmth and closeness. Kurt liked hugs. It didn't mean anything more. Right?

“Yeah, I can't do this with Krist, though. My face would be mashed into his back.”

“True,” Dave said, tucking that tidbit away into his mental Kurt&Krist file. "Jeez, this is all bullshit," he added as he flipped through the endless channels of infomercials and talking heads and reruns.

"Wait, wait, go back."

"What was it?" Dave flipped back two channels. "Oh my god, I loved that movie." It was _Christmas Vacation_. Chevy Chase was currently flipping off a hillbilly in a huge truck as he drove his film family down the highway.

"Why the hell is it on right now?" Kurt said. "It's not even close to Christmas."

“Who cares? Let's watch it.” Dave really enjoyed these rare days they had off while on tour, when they didn't have a gig and could just fuck around and relax. They often ended up all three together in one hotel room, eating, talking, and listening to music on someone's boombox, Kurt maybe trying out an unplugged rendition of a new song on Dave and Krist.

Kurt agreed the movie was a good idea, so the two of them piled all the pillows into the center of the bed and made themselves cozy. They had settled close to each other anyway, but after a few minutes Kurt shifted closer so that he was touching Dave and asked, “Do you mind?” Dave shook his head, so Kurt snuggled in by his side, making a little thrill run up Dave's spine. He rested his head on Dave's chest, shifting around a bit until he was comfortable. “I'm not blocking your view, am I?” he asked.

“No, you're good,” Dave replied, freeing his arm from under Kurt to wrap it around his friend's side. Kurt responded to this by extending his own arm to curl around Dave's chest and tug him closer. The excitement Dave was feeling due to Kurt being so close to him melded with a warm, fuzzy tenderness at Kurt's unabashed cuddliness. His desire to be held was almost palpable at times, and Dave had rapidly come to understand Krist's gentle protectiveness of Kurt after joining the band.

The movie was a laugh a minute, but in between the funny bits Dave eventually noticed Kurt's breathing had changed; he seemed to be holding the air before letting it out, and exhaling a little more heavily. It didn't quite sound right. “How's your stomach doing?” he asked Kurt.

“It's hurting pretty bad. But whatever. This is good,” he said, giving Dave a squeeze to show what he meant.

Dave gave Kurt's arm a friendly rub. "Let's get stoned," he suggested. “It should help your stomach.” _And it might help me work up the courage to kiss you again,_ he thought to himself. Just the idea was stupidly exciting to him.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Kurt said. “You have some?”

“Yep, plenty. I'll roll us one.” 

Dave reluctantly extracted himself from Kurt's embrace and reached over the side of the bed for his bag with its stash of rolling papers and weed. Kurt lounged against the pillows, half watching the movie and half watching Dave as he set up his supplies on the bed and started rolling a joint. Kurt reached over and grabbed a pinch of the dried flowers, taking a deep breath of their scent. “Fuck yeah. I can't wait,” he said, and carefully deposited the weed back onto the little pile Dave was working with.

“For real. This stuff smells awesome.” Dave gave the joint a quick lick and sealed it shut, then handed it and his lighter to Kurt, who lit up and took a deep lungful of smoke. He held it in as he handed the joint back to Dave, little tendrils of smoke trickling from his nose before he let it all out in a roiling cloud that gradually dispersed around them. Dave soon added his own cloud to the mix, shooting out another smoke ring just to see Kurt's reaction. Kurt smiled and put his hand up to stick a finger through the center of the ring, watching as it dissolved around his hand.

“Show me how to do that,” he said to Dave, a mildly stoned expression of wonder on his face.

Dave obliged, sitting up. “You wanna take a mouthful of smoke–-don't inhale it–-and then open your mouth like you're giving somebody a blowjob—“ This got the perfect reaction, as he'd hoped. Kurt grinned, locking eyes with Dave, his stare intense and almost flirty. “—and jab your tongue forward to push a ring out.” He demonstrated, smokeless, and Kurt leaned closer to try to see what he was doing with his tongue, so he repeated the action two more times. “Here, try it,” he said, trying to hand the joint and lighter back to Kurt.

“No, I'll waste it. Lemme just—“ Kurt reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and putting it in his mouth. He leaned over and Dave lit it for him. It took five tries and a lot of giggling before Kurt managed to make a ring. “I must look like an idiot,” he laughed after the fourth attempt.

“No, you don't,” Dave assured him, taking another drag from the joint. “Not at all.” Dave was having way too much fun imagining what else Kurt could do with those tantalisingly open lips to care if he looked silly or not. Just then Kurt produced a lopsided ring that wavered through the air towards Dave, and Dave high-fived him through the smoke.

Kurt set the cigarette on the ashtray. “Here, gimme some of that,” he said, motioning to the joint, and Dave tried to hand it to him, but he waved it away. “No, shotgun to me,” Kurt clarified, beckoning Dave closer. His tongue wet his lips as he leaned in, and the look he gave Dave was mouthwatering, his clear blue eyes sparking with lust. Dave's stomach did a backflip. Kurt was definitely flirting with him this time! _Keep it cool, Grohl_ , he thought to himself as he had another hit from the joint, Kurt watching him closely. He held it in and nodded to Kurt that he was ready, and they leaned in close to each other to transfer the smoke. Dave had been planning to hover about an inch from Kurt's lips, but Kurt clearly had other ideas and tilted his head, sealing his open mouth to Dave's. Dave exhaled as Kurt inhaled and they broke apart, both a bit pink in the face.

Their eyes locked and as Kurt breathed two streams of smoke out his nose, Dave could see that Kurt wanted to kiss him, but was holding back for some reason. He gave Kurt's thigh a quick squeeze. “Be right back, I gotta take a piss,” he said. Really, he needed a minute to think. He got off the bed and retreated to the bathroom.

Things could get awkward if Dave judged this wrong and Kurt didn't actually want to go further. They had to work together, and he didn't need to accidentally stir up any bullshit that would interfere with that. Still, he'd kick himself if he missed a chance with Kurt, and the fact that he was pretty stoned at this point was adding to his desire to throw caution to the wind. He decided he'd go for it and let the chips fall where they would. When he finished in the bathroom and came back out Kurt was sprawled flat on the bed, looking very comfortable and possibly asleep. His eyes were closed, television chattering on, forgotten. “Hey, you asleep?” Dave called out as he came around to Kurt's side.

“Naw, just feeling good. Finally.”

“Good.” Dave was glad to hear it. He smiled a little and looked down at Kurt where he lay motionless, looking as if his skeleton had turned to jello. He had the weird ability to just melt into whatever surface he was on until he practically disappeared. His eyelashes were making little shadows on his cheeks in the yellow light of the bedside lamp, and a few strands of gold hair were draped across his face, moving gently with his breath. He looked beautiful and inviting, his chin tilted back baring the smooth and prickly expanse of his neck, one large hand resting on his slowly rising chest, the other palm-up on the bed beside him, the smouldering joint sitting in the ashtray on top of the sheets. 

It was now or never. Dave leaned over him and softly brushed the hairs from his face. Kurt's eyes remained shut, but his nose crinkled up at the tickly sensation, a little smile tugging the corners of his mouth. Dave smiled in response, letting his hand come to rest cupping Kurt's face, and did what he'd been wanting to do for months: He gave Kurt a kiss, right on the mouth. Not just a quick peck, or a sorta-kinda kiss, like earlier, but a real, lingering kiss, enjoying the warmth and softness of Kurt's lips and the sandpaper of his cheek beneath Dave's thumb. Kurt remained still, and when Dave pulled back he opened his eyes and met Dave's gaze, a look of delighted surprise lighting up his face for a moment and then heating into something more intense. Kurt's eyes dropped to Dave's mouth and the tip of Kurt's tongue poked out to wet his lips. Dave wanted to taste that tongue so badly.

His wish was swiftly granted. “Don't leave me hanging,” Kurt said, “Do that again!” He smiled broadly.

Dave couldn't help grinning right back at him. “Your wish is my command,” he said archly before he climbed onto the bed, kicking his shoes to the floor. 

~

Arousal burned in Kurt's belly as Dave hovered over him, sliding a knee between his legs, and Kurt spread his thighs and put his hands on the back of Dave's neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Once Dave was settled on top of him, Kurt moved his hands to Dave's ass, excited to finally get to touch his sexy body, which he'd enjoyed seeing so much after gigs when Dave would be shirtless and sweaty and panting and looking like he just had sex. It seemed to seriously turn Dave on to have Kurt groping his ass like that and he started thrusting against Kurt as he got hard, so Kurt gripped his hips and pulled their bodies together even tighter, pressing his groin up against Dave as they kissed. The increased pressure and Dave's slow thrusting got them both hard quickly. 

Kurt was pleased as punch. He hadn't guessed Dave was anything other than straight until this afternoon when Dave had kissed him to chase off that guy who'd been flirting with him. It had turned him on a lot, actually, the way Dave had pushed right into his space and claimed him like that, in front of people. The cashier had given them the evil eye when they'd gone to check out, and Kurt had been tempted to grab Dave's ass as they left the store, just to piss the guy off, but decided he shouldn't push his luck with Dave too much. Kurt had really been missing getting banged by both Krist and Chad on tour, now that Chad was gone and Krist was being a dipshit and insisting on staying faithful to Shelli due to their sparkly new marriage. It seemed like Dave was totally up for it, though! Maybe it was Christmas after all.

Dave was a good kisser and Kurt quickly got into sync with him, their mouths first meeting in many small, quick kisses, but soon opening to softly nibble and suck each other's reddened lips, tongue tips darting in for quick tastes and touches. Dave's long, dark hair formed a curtain around their faces and trapped their cannabis-perfumed breath, putting them in a warm cocoon together, their bodies heating delightfully where they were pressed against each other. A delicious body high was setting in for Kurt, making every touch feel magically arousing, and he moaned into Dave's mouth when Dave shifted against him, rubbing him just the right way. This seemed to give Dave permission to cut loose vocally, since he started groaning and growling into their kisses as well, which turned Kurt on a ton.

Eventually Dave's hips stilled and he pulled back from the kiss. Kurt opened his eyes. “I'm getting kinda chafed,” Dave said, “You wanna lose the clothes?”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed, and sat up as Dave got off him. Kurt was actually nervous about this part, even with the weed chilling him out a bit. He didn't enjoy looking at himself naked in the mirror, and he hoped Dave wouldn't be underwhelmed; Dave had such a great body, lean and sleek and muscular, but Kurt was bony and awkward from not being able to eat a lot of the time. He tried to keep his skinny ass disguised in several layers of clothing as often as he could, and Dave hadn't seen much of him yet.

By the time Kurt had shucked off his jacket, Dave was already shirtless and halfway out of his pants, and he crawled over to Kurt in just his boxers, grabbing all three of Kurt's shirts at once and yanking them over his head. “Hey!” Kurt protested, muffled in the fabric. He was actually pleased that Dave was so eager to get him naked. Dave tossed the wad of shirts to the floor and went immediately for the fly of Kurt's jeans, opening it easily and tugging them down and off, along with his underwear. An excited smile lit up Dave's face as he at last peeled Kurt free of his clothing, and Kurt had to smile back; that big grin was infectious. “Nice view?” Kurt asked.

“Hell yeah!” said Dave, taking in the sight of Kurt's dick and licking his lips in as obscene a way as he could manage.

“I didn't know you were bisexual,” Kurt said as a distraction, feeling pretty uncomfortable with the intensity of Dave's gaze on his body.

“I figured _you_ were,” Dave retorted, and moved up to give one of Kurt's nipples an experimental lick. Seeing Kurt shudder slightly at the contact, he then blew on the moistened skin and gave it a few soft nibbles, earning a small exclamation and some squirming. “You like that?”

“I dunno. Kinda. The last time someone touched my nipple they were giving me a titty-twister.”

“Oh, that sucks. Let me fix that memory for you,” Dave said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He shifted himself down Kurt's body and took Kurt's erection in hand, licking the slit and sucking the head into his mouth, looking up at Kurt as he pushed it in and out between his lips. Kurt let out a long breath, getting rapidly back to full hardness as he watched Dave enjoying him. Dave reached up with his free hand and started lightly rubbing one of Kurt's nipples with a fingertip as he sucked him, and Kurt really started to enjoy it when Dave gave his nipple a quick hard pinch, sending a little jolt of pain zinging through the pleasure radiating from his cock. He gasped and Dave glanced up, taking note of his reaction.

Dave had been focusing on the head of Kurt's dick up to this point, but now he started to really eat it, pushing it deeper into his mouth and sucking rhythmically. He gave Kurt's nipple one last pinch, then pushed his hair out of the way, giving Kurt a better view of what he was doing. His enthusiasm was very arousing to Kurt and he kept aiming devilish glances at Kurt as he blew him, his usually rosy lips now a delicious deep red from the friction. Kurt loved the sight of his cock disappearing into Dave's mouth and soaked it up eagerly, sighing with pleasure at every push of Dave's tongue and every stroke of his lips over the head.

When Dave finally came up for breath Kurt said to him, “Will you take those boxers off already? I wanna see you.”

“Can do,” Dave said, and they were gone in a matter of moments, revealing the dark trail of hair that ran from his navel down to his long, hard dick. The head was glossy with pre-cum that dripped onto the bed as Kurt watched. Kurt felt a little pang of lust at the sight and said to Dave, “Hey, turn around, lemme see your butt.” Dave complied, getting up on his knees and putting his hands on his hips to give his ass a little wiggle for Kurt's benefit, grinning at him over his shoulder. His butt was small and pert and very shapely, just like Kurt had imagined.

“Cute,” Kurt said, smirking, and gave his ass a slap. He rolled towards Dave and gave him a swift bite on one of his cheeks, at which Dave jumped slightly, startled. Kurt leaned back, asking, “You ever have your ass eaten?”

Dave's eyebrows rose an inch. “No...?” he said.

Kurt grinned. “Ok, nevermind. Turn around.”

“Don't laugh at me; this is Advanced Gay,” Dave muttered, and Kurt laughed out loud at that. Dave did as requested, turning so he knelt facing Kurt, who was reclining on one arm in front of him. Kurt eyed his dick hungrily, making several teasing approaches towards it with his mouth, only to pull back after just a brief touch, looking up at Dave with a knowing mischief on his face. 

“Oh, come on,” Dave said, pleading, his prick standing up insistently between them.

“You want it blew?” Kurt asked. “Make me do it.” He stared at Dave expectantly, his teasing tongue running over his lips. He wondered how Dave would react to this. Dave blinked, absorbing the message.

He hesitated a moment, looking nervous, then shrugged and said, “Ok, you asked for it...”, and grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair, roughly pushing Kurt's face into his crotch and holding it there when Kurt tried to pull away. Kurt got rock-hard instantly and felt himself heating up all over as Dave slowly rubbed his hard cock against Kurt's cheek, the tight grip on his hair stinging a little. Dave smelled delicious up close and Kurt couldn’t wait to have a taste, so he started mouthing and licking what he was able to reach, Dave reacting by manoeuvring Kurt’s head so he could lick Dave’s balls. Kurt knew his face was bright red when Dave finally let him pull his head back, but he didn't care; this was too good.

Dave then took a hold of his erection and aimed it towards Kurt's mouth, holding Kurt's head in place as he pushed his dick against Kurt's lips. Kurt felt Dave's warm pre-cum smearing on his skin and eagerly opened his mouth, letting Dave thrust into it, realising with glee as he tasted more on his tongue that Dave had a seriously drippy dick. He was soon swallowing greedily around the hard length as Dave made shallow thrusts into his mouth, and he moved a hand to his own crotch and started jerking himself, thoroughly enjoying having his mouth fucked. “Oh, god, yeah,” Dave murmured as he watched Kurt's mouth working around him, Kurt's eyes shut with pleasure.

After a minute Dave abruptly released Kurt's hair and pulled his cock out of his mouth, and Kurt looked up curiously. Based on Dave's expression and fast breathing he'd gotten too close. “Did you like that?” Dave asked quickly.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, face still pink. “C'mere,” he said, rolling onto his back and motioning with a hand.

Dave crawled over to him, and Kurt pulled him back into the position they'd been in earlier, kissing him again, sharing the taste of him. It was so much more exciting without any clothes, skin to skin, their cocks making slippery trails on each other's bodies as they grinded their hips together. Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave as they made out, and Dave shifted his hips so that his prick slipped down between Kurt's cheeks, sliding nicely with the combination of sweat and pre-cum the two of them were making. Dave thrust slowly into the tight space, pulling his mouth away from Kurt's for a moment to gasp with pleasure.

"Ooh, damn," Kurt breathed, seriously aroused by Dave's noises and what he was doing. "You wanna fuck me?" he said.

Dave blushed, which would have been answer enough for Kurt, but then he said, "Yes, yes, yes. Yes." He gave Kurt a quick hard kiss, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Dave was so much fun; Kurt loved it. He was sure this was gonna be great.

~

"We gotta find something we can use for lube,” Kurt said, starting to shift Dave off of him, “I don't have any—"

Dave interrupted. "No worries, I got something." He got off Kurt to go dig in his bag again, returning with lube.

"You carry that around with you all the time?" Kurt teased.

"Yeah, why not? Can't get loose without the juice."

Kurt grinned at the turn of phrase. "Here, gimme that," he said, stretching out a hand for the bottle.

Dave paused before handing it to him. "You want me to help?"

"If you're up for it, sure."

"No problem," Dave said, "I'm not a complete newbie." He popped open the cap of the bottle and poured some on both hands, scooting closer to Kurt as Kurt spread his legs, and meeting Kurt's eyes as he slid his slick fingers between Kurt's cheeks and ran a fingertip over his asshole. He pressed his finger inside Kurt, pumping it in and out a few times, Kurt's resulting amusement matching his own. He twisted his wrist up and felt for Kurt's sweet spot, earning a fervent, “Ahhh, right there!” when he found it, and took Kurt's erection in his hand, feeling it jump with every stroke of his finger inside his friend. He started to pump Kurt's dick as he fingered him, and Kurt practically melted in his hands. Dave didn't think he'd ever get tired of putting looks like that on Kurt's face, and kept it up for another minute until Kurt was barely able to stand it and looked like he was fighting off an orgasm.

“Stop, stop, I'm gonna come,” Kurt said suddenly, and Dave quickly removed his hands, feeling rather proud of himself. He started stroking himself as he watched Kurt recover, and Kurt sighed shakily, waiting for the burgeoning wave of pleasure to subside, then looked up at Dave and smiled. He raised both hands to beckon Dave to him, wanting more _now._ Dave bit his lip, Kurt realising suddenly how incredibly cute he was when he did that, and almost shyly positioned himself over Kurt as Kurt took Dave's rock-hard cock in hand and moved it into place. He wanted Dave's hot body so bad—needed it against him and inside him.

“Ready?” Dave asked.

“Ready,” Kurt agreed, and Dave pressed his hips forward, Kurt helping to guide his cock to the right spot. He pushed as Kurt took a deep breath and let it out again slowly, and Dave gasped as the head of his cock slid suddenly inside Kurt.

“You good?” he asked Kurt. Kurt was breathing deeply and deliberately, and Dave could feel him working to relax, to let Dave in.

After a moment Kurt met his eyes and replied, “Yeah, go ahead.” His hands moved down to his own dick and started slowly stroking. Dave pushed further into Kurt, loving how hot and tight his ass was, and Kurt groaned as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled. “Gimme more, come on,” Kurt urged him, so Dave pushed in as far as he could go till his groin was flush with Kurt's body.

“You want all of my cock, huh?” Dave growled, rolling his hips against Kurt for emphasis.

“Fuck yeah,” Kurt groaned, his face pink with arousal, his expression pure sex. Dave leaned forward and kissed his half-open mouth, and Kurt kissed him back hungrily. Dave set a slow rhythm of soft, shallow thrusts as he kissed Kurt, relishing the little sighs of pleasure Kurt made with every movement of Dave's body. Kurt was horny as fuck and Dave loved it. He wondered when was the last time Kurt had gotten laid—it must have been a while. _Or maybe he's just really into me?_ He could dream!

Dave pulled away from the kiss and leaned back, balancing on one arm and sliding a hand under Kurt's butt, lifting. “Hey, lift yourself up a second and let's get some pillows under you.” They managed it with little difficulty and Kurt immediately noticed the improved angle when Dave's cock started firmly rubbing his prostate as they fucked. He wasn't gonna last long like this.

"How's that?" Dave asked, keeping up the slow thrusting, though he was pretty sure he could tell by the look on Kurt's face.

"It's great," Kurt sighed, and reached a hand up to stroke across Dave's leanly muscled chest. “You're so sexy,” he said, drinking Dave in with his eyes, and the remark went straight to Dave's boner.

Dave bit his lip for a second, really pleased and flustered, then leaned down to nip Kurt's earlobe, saying, “Thanks. So are you.” He placed several kisses on Kurt's neck, moving towards his other ear, then said in a low voice, “I've been wanting you so bad.”

“Good, 'cause you've been making me horny for months,” Kurt growled, and pushed Dave's face with his free hand, so he could give him some bites on his lips. Dave could tell Kurt was getting close, as his hand was speeding up between them, pulling none-too-gently on his hard dick as Dave fucked him. His breathing was getting ragged.

“Kiss me,” Kurt said urgently, his face flushed and his eyes needy, so Dave did, sucking and biting Kurt's lips and pressing his tongue into Kurt's mouth. It was only a few seconds before Kurt came, letting out a loud guttural moan as he shot his load between them, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth dropping open with pleasure as Dave leaned back to watch. Kurt let out a few more helpless gasps as he pulled the rest of the spurts out of his cock, his cum pooling on his chest and belly and dripping down his side, and the sight was so hot it brought Dave right to the edge himself, his dick pulsing with every painfully slow thrust into Kurt's ass.

"Ok if I come inside you?" Dave panted.

"God, yeah, do it," Kurt urged him, breathing hard.

Dave lowered himself fully onto Kurt, Kurt's cum warm and slippery between them, and slid one arm under Kurt's back and the other over his shoulder, gripping Kurt tightly and using his arms to push Kurt onto his dick as he fucked him. He felt Kurt's big hands slide onto his ass, reaching for his balls, and it was only a few seconds before he felt himself go over the edge, shooting his cum deep inside Kurt's tight ass. He gasped loudly into Kurt's neck, his hips bucking a few times by themselves as he came hard.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Kurt said as Dave stilled on top of him, catching his breath. Dave smiled and picked up his head, kissing Kurt softly on the mouth. “Damn right,” he agreed, and they kissed for several more minutes, enjoying their comedown together. Once his dick was soft again, Dave picked himself up and flopped down next to Kurt on the bed, reaching over to the box of tissues on the bedside table and grabbing a handful, doing his best to wipe the two of them clean of Kurt's cum.

Kurt sat up to fetch the ashtray, then leaned over Dave to grab a new cigarette from the pack on the table, lighting it up and passing it to Dave once he'd taken a drag. They crawled under the covers and shared the cigarette, casually watching the end of the movie, but loud ads came on after the credits, so Dave stubbed out the cigarette and groped around the night-stand till he found the TV remote, hitting the off button. He glanced at Kurt, whose eyes were now closed, and flipped off the lamp by the bed, just a sliver of weak light from a streetlamp coming in from the gap in the curtains.

Dave snuggled in close to Kurt under the covers, draping an arm over his waist and admiring the softness of his sleepy expression when he opened his eyes to look at Dave. Kurt's face took on a hint of mischief, his gaze dipping down for a moment as he shifted his hand under the sheets to cup Dave's balls. "I want some more of this sometime," he said in a soft murmur, rolling them in his fingers. His eyes caught Dave's with just a shade of the surging lust of earlier and Dave could easily have gone for it again if he hadn't been so sleepy. "Oooh, you like that idea," Kurt added, smiling, feeling Dave's soft cock starting to get fat again.

Dave slid his hand down Kurt's side to take a grip of his butt. "Fuck yeah, I do. I can't wait to have this ass again," he said, flashing his eyes at Kurt. They couldn't help themselves and fell into a briefly eager kiss that gradually drifted off into lazy lip-smooshing as they gave in to their sleepiness. Dave noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep when his hand dropped away from Dave's crotch, his breathing deepening. Dave moved his hand carefully back to Kurt's waist and shut his own eyes, his whole body glowing with more than just the heat being generated between them under the blanket. He was buzzing with the dizzy pleasure that only a satisfied crush could create, and Kurt's closeness and warmth sent him drifting off into an easy sleep.

  


[pass it back and forth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4qnpOWwVTY)  
in a passionate kiss  
from my mouth to yours  
i like you

**Author's Note:**

> A note to my recip: Sailorhathor, thank you SO much for getting me into this band! Your letter got me curious, your pimping post even more so, I went on a YouTube binge followed by a shopping spree at the local record store, and now I'm a huge fan of the music and the cute, sexy goofballs in the band! :D
> 
> I'm working on another story based on one of your prompts, but it will take a while to finish. Happy Yuletide!


End file.
